soul mates
by Elmoluva98
Summary: not like the stories. this is a story about a romance that should have been.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fan fic so plz be nice. I will try to update every week. If I don't the cookie monster probably sat on me because I ate the last cookie

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything. Richelle Mead does. Except my dog she can take my brother but not my dog!

Chapter 1:

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. I am seventeen and go to school at St. Vladimir Academy. It is a school for dhampir and moroi. Moroi are mortal vampires. Dhampirs are half human half vampire. Dhampirs protect moroi from strigoi . Strigoi are immortal vampires. They hunt moroi. Basically moroi are good and strigoi are bad. My best friend Lissa is a moroi and I am a dhampir. I train to protect her. Dimitri is my mentor. The person who trains me to fight. He was also my boyfriend until he broke up with me

It had been a couple of days since Dimitri broke up with me. To tell you the truth I wasn't even sad just a little mad that he led me on the way he did.

Even though Lissa and Christian were broken up they were still friends. Me and Christian had become friends in the short time that he and Lissa had been dating. We were so alike it was scary. I would never tell Lissa this but I sort of like him. He would never like me back so I would never have to tell her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knocking on my door. It was getting louder by the second. I opened my door to find Lissa smiling at me like and idiot.

"Liss what did you do?"

"How come you always think I'm up to something?" her smile never faltered while she said this though. Uh oh

"Are you up to something?" I asked scared of the answer.

"I'm not up to something more like I know something."

"Well what are you waiting for. Spill."

"I know who likes you, I know who likes you." she sang

How was that? Plz review and tell me!

-Rhiannon J


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and my dog.

"Omg Lissa who likes me? I will kill you if you don't tell me!" I said suddenly very excited.

"Ok but first I have good news for me about a guy." she said bubbling over with excitement.

"What?" I asked. My excitement level lowering tremendously. What if she decides that she wants to be with Christian again. I think he still wants to be with her. That would suck. That would mean I would have extra competition which I really don't need. I mean I guess I'm sort of pretty. To the moroi's I'm like a goddess because I have curves that stand out and they are slim and tall. But to me I'm just a plain Jane with waist length brown hair and brown eyes.

I guess it's all about what's on the inside, but Lissa is pretty on the outside and in and I'm just a snarky plain Jane.

I guess I was so sucked up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Lissa talking and snapping her fingers in my face.

"Earth to Rose. I know your not in my head because I'm standing right here and I don't feel a tingling feeling the back of my brain." she said while snapping

"Sorry Liss I was off in la-la land" I apologized

"It's ok. Well anyways I want to tell you my good news. I am dating someone, someone you know…"

I knew by that statement she meant Christian but I would just have to wait and see…

If Rose has to wait so do you. Sorry for the cliff hanger just figured you guys would read if I put it there. You will find out who Lissa is dating and who likes Rose in the next chapter. I will try to make the next chapter a lot longer.

- rhiannon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I hate this I really want to own Christian but I can't because only Richelle Mead does. Lucky!

"Ok I can't keep it in any longer I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't tell you" Lissa squealed I could feel her excitement through the bond.

"Ok well he is Mason!" she screamed.

Omg she isn't going out with Christian this day could not get any better.

"Oh and on with your good news… Christian likes you."

"Seriously? How do you know? Christian really likes me?" I was all but squealing.

"Well we were talking one day and I forget how the subject got to you but he said that…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Omg that's him."

"Huh?"

Lissa didn't answer me she just walked to the door and opened it.

Standing there in all his glory was Christian.

Lissa walked out the door.

"Liss where are you going." I asked

"Somewhere" she replied. And with that she closed the door and left me alone with Christian. The guy that supposedly liked me. The guy that I couldn't describe. The guy that was got me.

"Lissa didn't tell you anything did she?" he asked.

"She might have told me some things." I said.

"Great I wanted the party to be a surprise-"

"What party?" I asked my excitement level going back up.

"Oh great _I _just ruined the surprise. Well I was going to take you to a royals party as like, like a date." he said sort of stuttering.

"But I'm not royal" I said

"But I am" he responded smiling "But you don't have to go with me if you don't want to I'm not going to make you I will understand." his smile faltered when he said it.

"No I want to go with you. As a date."

"Really" shock registered on his face.

"Of course I do. I can't think of anyone better to go with."

"Well then let's go."

"I can't go when I look like this."

"You look fine. Plus it's not even a fancy party anyways."

I was wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a light blue tank top with a peace sign on it.

"Ok"

With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

We ended up in the moroi dorms and in a royals room that I didn't know the name of. There were royals dancing to the music and some moroi's in the corner drinking. All I knew was that this was going to be a fun night.

I know it's not that good and not that long but that is why instead of writing it every week I will try every few days. Plzzz review

-Rhiannon


End file.
